


When a Lass needs a Lawyer

by soldmysoultofandoms



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (Mentioned) - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hamilton References, Hurt Peggy (Hamilton), I didn't want to publish this, Lee is a dick, My friend made me, Other, Peggy-centric, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Trigger Warnings, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming, almost non-con, dubcon, nothing to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultofandoms/pseuds/soldmysoultofandoms
Summary: She smiled, becasue what could she do when the person she feared was also the person she had to...needed to please?





	When a Lass needs a Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Yes I'm back. I didnt really want to publish this, mostly because it's extremely dark and mentions some heavy subjects, which I know makes people uncomfortable, like abuse and dub-con. Ther is nothing extremely graphic, just mentioned or loosely told if you dont really pay attention. So, if youre squemish, dont read it. If you like angst are are trash like me, go ahead, you might like it. This is based off a role-play i have with a group of friends. In it, Peggy has this story-arc with lee. If this story does well, Maybe i'll write more to ex-plain the backstory about how peggy got into this ah...situation. Im rambling at this point. so, just enjoy and read at your own risk.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> also fun fact: The title is from Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. Because Diamonds are mentioned in this fic...and lee is a lawyer....im funny. (I havent slept all night to get this out today please give me kudos). Also, yes there are references to I just because I love that video game goddamn

_She smiled through it. She had to. What other option did she have amidst the glittering dresses, blinding lights, and the cold hand that burned through her dress, searing into her skin. She smiled when he looked at her with the feral possessiveness that could rival one of a wolf would give to a threat to his mate. She smiled as she was led into the middle of the floor, spun around, until she couldn't tell if she wanted to vomit from the twisted and turning of her body to the music or from the way his lips whispered into her ears. She smiled, because what else could she do when the person she feared was also the person she had to- needed to please._

_XXX_

__

"Tonights gala is important. Representatives that could help me jumpstart my own firm. I have more power of George, and all I need is the support from his clientele to get my own practice. It'll be one off the top of the country, with dignity and..."  
Charles Lee continued to ramble, holding up two different cravats, one a deep blue, another a fierce crimson, holding each against himself and taking a good look in the mirror, debating on which to choose. Peggy remained silent as she listened to his talking, slipping on the black garter he had chosen for her. The thin, lace straps were pulled taut against her skin, the soft material digging lightly into the skin of her hips, perfectly outlining the most recent edition to the bruises trailing along her sides and stomach. She lightly pressed on the one on her hip. Purple, furling out to a sickly green towards the outer rim. She whimpers as pain begins to dance beneath her fingertips, moving her hand away and pulling up the sheer black stockings, securing them onto the garter with the small silver clips.  
"Margarita."  
She flinches. She can feel his words ghost along her neck, a name she used to love quickly turning sour. She swallows around the lump in her throat. "Yes darling?"  
"Were you listening to me?"  
"I...of course."  
She can feel the grip he has on her arms, pulling her up from the bed and closer to him.  
"Then what's the name of the CEO of Avalon Golfing Company?"  
"I do-"  
She can feel the burn before his hand even finds it's way into her hair. He tangles his fingers into it, digging into the curls and gripping upwards. She bites back whatever noise that was going to crawl out of her throat, opting to look at the mirror behind them, observing the obvious pain lacing in her features.  
"Margarita. Why can't you behave like you're supposed to. I'm telling you something because it will benefit me...benefit us. And you're acting like some dumb bitch."  
"I'm sorry." The phrase had lost its meaning long ago, but still constantly appears. Lee lets go of her hair, nose upturned, distaste filling his gaze. Yet, he still leans in and forces Peggy's head to face him. He looks over her face, which she keeps neutral despite her fear of getting hit again. _just breathe_. He leans in and kisses her, his mouth hot and wet and she lets him. A hand slides down to rest atop of the bruises on her hip and squeezes, her mouth opening in a silent wince and he takes the opportunity, invading her mouth with his tongue, biting at her lips. She closes her eyes and pictures softer lips and kinder eyes kissing her, but the image is chased away by tightening grips and brute force. He finally lets her go, pushing her back onto the bed and eyeing the dress next to her. A deep, almost black, blue, reflecting the very depths of the ocean that inspired its design, glittering where the light touches it, simulating the undulating waters of the deep. Handsewn, the delicate, silken fabric showing off the craftsmanship of the talented hands that made it. Cost him thousands of dollars. Peggy's can see the smirk in his gaze, even if it doesn't follow to his lips. He doesn't turn back around. He's waiting. She picks up the dress gingerly, feeling the soft silk between her fingers, gliding smoothly over each digit, like real water flowing through her hand. She slips it on over her head, it falling gently over her shoulders, cut low enough to show off, but not low enough to be considered trampy. Its cool on her skin, the Hem of the dress rippling around the top of her thighs, just barely concealing the tops of the stockings. She hears him make his special noise of improvement, a mix been a hum and a grunt, and Peggy smiles. He beckons for her, holding out a hand and she takes it, knowing he won't hurt her anymore.  
He pulls her close, walking towards the mirror. He picks up the blue cravat and holds it out to her, the soft piece of fabric gently swaying in the air. It matches her dress, more lustrous than glittery, but it compliments it well. Because everyone had to know that they were together. She plucks it from his grasp and steps closer, until his breath, warm and filled with hints of rum, ghost along her face, making her shiver. She ties the cravat neatly, a skill she quickly learned to do after the first time they had to get ready for a party. She involuntarily shivers and the remembrance of the event, which ended up with her having a sprained wrist. She finishes off tying the piece of fabric and turns towards the mirror, fixing any loose strands of hair that fell from the low French twist she had made. Lee moves behind her, humming another patriotic song, before picking up the diamond necklace he had gifted Peggy when she first arrived. He stood behind her, putting it around her neck and clasping it together. She stared at it, as she had done every time he put it on her. The necklace was simple enough. Diamonds glittered and laid in several lines, at times curling into patterns, before dropping into a pendant shape, which, nestled amongst the glittering jewels, was a delicate M, made with a soft 24 karat gold. It the letter rested in between her collarbone, the necklace itself low resting on her neck. It was made to compliment every outfit, every dress she wore. And she wore it every time. And every time, she traced the letter and would always trace the white gold flowing around it. Lee had said it was just a elegant touch to add, but she could see the hunger and pride in his gaze as he said it, eyes tracing the almost hidden detail. He smiled, and she smiled, because it was a gift and it was expensive. Because he said he made it out of excitement for their relationship. But as she knew then, and she knew now, that the L made behind the M wasn't to show off their relationship. It was to show off her ownership.

XXX

"Margarita, are you alright?" He sounds sympathetic, voice soft, filled with concern. But she can hear the concealed test within that sentence.  
"I'm alright darling, just going over names again." She says it automatically, knowing it is the right response. She can feel his satisfaction.  
"Then, can you remind me who we are going to talk to and what you are going to say to each guest at the gala Margarita?"  
She takes a breath. "To Mr. Johnson, the host of the gala, we are going to thank him for is invitation, as well as thank him for choosing the firm to support his charity for the arts. We will also mention what big fans we are of Guertena and tell him that we will be purchasing many artworks that evening. To Mr. And Mrs. Aida, the owners of Aida Architectural, we will compliment, as well as lead a conversation in a hypothetical building to be built, making sure to entice them with a glamourous project. To Mr. Rosewood, cousin of supreme justice, we will flatter and praise, making sure to show off your many achievements as a lawyer. Finally, to Mr. Avalon, head of Avalon Golf, owner of many small islands, and your biggest investor, we will hang on to his every word, we will flatter, we will laugh, we will make him want to be a part of the family, help him give us more money and support in your proposition to open up your own firm."  
He smiles and places a hand on her leg, rubbing ever so gently. "You've done well my love. I'm so glad you're mine and no one else. No one could do what you do."  
She glitters under the praise, though she can still feel the sickness curling inside her stomach, a spiny black creature curling inside of her, pushing against the walls of her body, wanting to _get out_.  
He leans over to give her a quick kiss, before unbuckling his belt and getting out of the car. She unbuckles as well, and takes a deep breath in, before putting on a dazzling smile as Lee opens the door for her. Cameras flash, each trying to get a glimpse of which elitist is in which car. Lee holds her close, his hand resting on her hip, the bruises beneath his hand flowing out, curling underneath his fingertips. He squeezes, she smiles. The game of correction they play, starts now.

XXX

He rubs the bruises when she does something he likes, when she makes an investor laugh or gets an invitation for the both of them to go get dinner at their house. He massages the warm flesh beneath her dress, gently pushing out the pain he knows she feels from it. He squeezes when she messes up, when she stutters or says something he doesn't like. He can feel her breath hitch, the skin shaking around the necklace. Skin he sometimes imagines breaking. Not that her mistakes matter most of the time because they both have these stupid rich people wrapped around their fingers. But it matters to him, and it matters to the perfect image of the perfect partner he has. But, despite her mistakes, her obnoxious mouth still showing him that he hasn't completely destroyed her past self yet, he loves her. Her eyes, her mind, her figure. Her ability to make him laugh. The way she captures the attention of the crowd. It's remarkable how well of an impression she has on people when not accompanied by the overwhelming presence of her sisters. He can see them all look at her, at her dress, her smile, her charming gaze and inviting walk. He can see them look at her neck, where the diamond choker rests on smooth skin, standing out against it's caramel tone, rich and radiant. He smiles, knowing their ignorant eyes will only see the M, not knowing that, just like them, she is also under his control, under his manipulation. That she is his as much as their money is his.

XXX

She knows how powerful she is to Lee at these events. She knows that in the sexist society they live in today, a powerful man cannot be seen alone, cannot be seen with a woman to exert his power on. He cannot be seen without a woman that can brag about her partner's riches and achievements.  
All eyes are on her when she enters the room and she glows. She knows that Lee is the one with the power, but when she is holding on to his arm, everyone staring, she siphons that power. All eyes are on her and she loves it. She used to feel guilty for enjoying the attention, but now, how could she refuse something good out of the fucked up situation she's in? She can see her power reflected in the jealous women eyeing her dress, in the lusty men who are following the purposeful swing of her hips. As much as Lee is in charge, she knew part of it was thanks to her. She tells witty jokes, sympathizes with the shallow woes of the rich, the cheap Burberry coats, the tacky Versace products. Things she could never in a million years afford before now at her fingertips, dangling meat from the hands of her abuser that she takes. She takes because she gave too much. She takes because she has been robbed of much. And she smiles, putting on a show for those rich bastards that think they have a hard life when in fact the charming woman in front of them is mottled in bruises just beneath the custom made Italian dress, that the woman in front of them, telling jokes and giving intellectual responses has a broken mind, held together by white gold details vaguely shaped like L's.

XXX

".. And so that is when I realized, why even re-wear shoes when you can just buy a new pair every time?" John Avalon barked out, laughing heartily, face turning a deep red. Whether it was from the laughter or what seemed like the fourth glass of wine he has had, Peggy had no idea. But she laughed anyways, despite the disgust at the millions dollars worth of shoes that could have been given to charity. Lee chuckles next to her rubbing her hips soothingly, and she puffs up, giving Mr. Avalon a charming smile. Mr. Avalon wipes the wetness from around his eyes and wipes it on the lapel of his Armani suit. A very flattering suit, unlike the usual black and white dress that most of them here are wearing, it is a deep purple, cinched at the waist and long coattails in the back. The arms of the suit tighten around the muscles of his arms, purposefully tight, Peggy thinks. The suit is complimented with a dark green tie, monogrammed at the end of it in gold thread.  
"Oh Mr. Avalon, you are so intelligent, here I am wearing a bracelet that I've already worn before. I should jump onto your bandwagon." She smiles again, touching the diamond bracelet on her wrist. Inside the creature lurches.  
"Great job, Mr. Avalon, now here I'm going to have to keep buying her more jewelry." Lee says, words dripping with charisma. Peggy could almost see it drip onto the floor next to her heels. They all laugh again, before Lee is pulled away by a Mr. Fruechte, a co-conspirator to overthrow the firm and create a new one under Lee's name. Peggy watches their retreating forms and catches Lee's eyes, dark, seemingly telling her to stay. She nods and he gives a satified smirk, sending her a wink before he disappears amongst the gala guests. She turns back to Mr. Avalon, who is looks strangely, something within the pale grey eyes that make a shiver crap down her spine. He holds out his arm and she takes it, knowing that if she displeases him Lee will lose a lot of his money and influence, in turn hurt her. They walk into another section of the art exhibit, a beautiful sculpture in front of them, a thorny, blood-red rose as big as Peggy herself.  
_Embodiment of the Spirit._  
Mr. Avalon clears his throat. "And, the necklace, Miss Schuyler? I've seen you wear that many times at these events, wouldn't you like Lee to get you a new one? One perhaps, made of gold and other precious jewels?" He reaches out and fiddles with the necklace, fingers brushing against her skin.  
"Oh no, Mr. Avalon. This was crafted for me specifically at his request. Although I've worn it several times, it shows his love and devotion to me." She rolls the sentence out smoothly, despite the nagging feeling tugging at vocal chords.  
Mr. Avalon looks at her, first her eyes, then traveling down, tracing the necklace and continuing their journey of inspection. She grows hot and bites her lip.  
"His devotion...to you or your body?"  
Peggy blinks. "I-I beg your pardon?"  
Mr. Avalon smiles and moves his hand away from her necklace and to the back of her neck. "I've known Lee for a while, he's never had a girl that he actually cared about. Always some whore who would hang on to every word he said and then he'd be done with her. But you...he's had you for a while now. What's it been? A month since you've been together."  
"I...yes Mr. Avalon."  
Mr. Avalon smiles, hunger in his gaze as he stares at her neck. "John, Margarita. Call me John."  
Her name sounds worse coming off of his lips.  
"John..." The name falls out of her mouth, feeling wrong. Mr. Avalon makes a noise of approval and backs her into the wall next to the sculpture, licking his lips. She shudders, claustrophobia sinking in as those muscular arms she notice earlier cage her in.  
"So, tell me Margarita, how is the daughter of ex-senator Schuyler, the least valuable one, might I add, becoming one of the most powerful elitists with Lee? What got him interested in you? Because, other than that gorgeous mind of yours, which I'm sure he doesn't appreciate, all I can see from you is a young, supple body."  
Peggy's eyes widen, but she keeps her smile up, though it's quickly crumbling "John...Lee approached me, it must've been my wit that enamored him. I am in love with him and I'm positive he loves me for who I- Mr. Avalon!"  
Peggy gasps as she feels Mr. Avalon suck at the skin just above her necklace. She attempts to push him away, but no avail.  
"I'm sorry," Mr. Avalon says between kisses, "I can't resist such beautiful..."  
Peggy whimpers. "Mr. Avalon, please let me return to Lee."  
Mr. Avalon stops and looks up at Peggy. "I'm richer than he is. I even own my own islands. You can have one all to yourself."  
Peggy shakes her head. "I appreciate your offer, but I love Lee."  
"Is it my age? Am I too old for you?"  
Peggy shakes her head again. Even though Mr. Avalon is 48, years of golfing, and adventuring on his islands have left him seemingly ageless, his body still firm and muscular as it was in his youth, the only sign of age around his eyes. "No Mr. Avalon, I just love Lee."  
Mr. Avalon growls and grabs Peggy's wrists. "Margarita, leave him, and I will give you everything. Everything." With that, he pushes his lips on to hers, cold and wet from the oysters they were serving, with champagne mixed in, the concoction of the two flavors along with his relentless mouth causing her to gag. She thrashes, trying to get out of his way, out of his reach. Every time she opens her mouth to yell he shoves his tongue inside, making her retch. The creature inside of her is jumping, long arms wrapping around her throat and pulling, trying to _leave_.  
"Oh my God! John!"  
She doesn't know who said it. Peggy feels Mr. Avalon being pulled away, a rush of cool air hitting her heated skin, a breath she didn't know she had been holding was let out, her knees weaker. Two security guards hold down a rampant Mr. Avalon down, and Lee staring at him, the murderous gaze he was giving the older man seeming to pin him down. Peggy sobs and rushes to Lee, grabbing onto him and trembling. She feels his arms wrapped around her, fingers digging painfully into her back. Above his shoulder, the crowd of people stare at them, at her, whispering amongst themselves, gossiping like socialites do. She blocks them out, closing her eyes and burying her face in Lee's chest, ignoring the pain in her back and the creature rattling around inside, pretending, for a moment, that everything was going to be alright and that the person holding her wasn't Lee, but Eliza's gentle hugs. Eliza rubs her back soothingly over the digging pain of Lee's nails, and whispers encouraging words in her ear, before her image fades away and she's left in his arms again.

XXX

He takes her home that night. He doesn't let her out of his sight. And people don't let them out of theirs. They talk, they pity. Margarita had ruined his plans. Of course, he couldn't be too mad. He received a priceless portrait free of charge, and was offered many donations to help comfort the trembling girl on his arm. She helped him gain sympathy , and there was power in sympathy. But to do so he had to lose his biggest investor, something that, despite all money offered, was a financial setback. Not to mention the way she had even allowed Avalon to get close when she knew that she was his. The way she had even let him touch her, take her to a private room, pin her up against the wall while his mouth tasted her and her lips tasted like his.  
_'you fucking whore. You wanted him so badly?'_  
_'n-no! Darling I promise I didn't want that!'_  
She wouldn't shut up. So her hit her. and when she fell to the ground he hit her again. And again.  
_'please Charles! Stop I promise I didn't want that it was him! It was all him.'_  
He grinned as he watched her fall apart beneath him, knowing that he was the one who caused it. After he had hit her, he pinned her down kissing away Avalon’s kisses, licking his way into her mouth, getting rid of him and replacing it with the taste of himself. Peggy cried beneath him, tracks of black makeup running down her cheeks, holding him close to her. And he took her like that, with her clinging to his wrinkled shirt and legs entagles in his, caught between kicking him away and hooking him in. Her pretty blue dress hiked up above her chest to show his marks on her body. He smiled, watching his name and apologies fall off her lips, before leaning down and kissing her again, stealing the words from her mouth. Because those words were for no one but _him_.

XXX

She woke up feeling sick, the black creature causing her to rollover and throw up next to the bed. Feet swung around to the floor, avoiding the puddle of vomit, and grabbed her nightgown from where it lay discarded on the floor, pulling it over her head before walking into the bathroom. Peggy looks at her reflection, eyes following the red marks that littered the area around the necklace, still on from the night before. Leaning closer to the mirror, she notices her face once again unmarred. Movement in the mirror catches her eyes and she sees him walk up behind her, hair mussed up and eyes still heavy with sleep. He smiles when he catches her gaze, wrapping strong arms around her waist, bare chest pressed against her back. He lightly kisses her neck, making little smacking noises each time, something that would be endearing if not for the situation she was in. She shivers, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, feeling his smile against her neck and he turns her around, the small of her back pressing painfully against the cool marble countertop. Looking at her face like a boy facinated with his shiny new toy, he gently traces her cheeks and lips. “I love you Margarita. Never forget that.” The creature in her stomach lurches, hissing and twisting around inside of her.  
“I love you too.”  
She smiles.


End file.
